Cicero
Marcus Tullius Cicero, ibland endast Cicero (uttalas 'kɪ:kero på antikt latin), född 3 januari 106 f.Kr. i Arpinum (nuvarande Arpino), död 7 december 43 f.Kr. i Formia, Lazio, var en romersk talare, författare och politiker. Han skrev tal, brev och böcker om retorik och filosofi. Cicero var gift med Terentia och hade två barn, dottern Tullia och sonen Marcus Tullius Cicero Minor. Bror till Quintus Tullius Cicero. Cicero var, tillsammans med Cato d.y., den kanske mest begåvade politikern under sin samtid. Cicero i retorikens värld Cicero var en romersk statsman, advokat, talare och retoriker, som anses vara den mest historiska inflytelserika personen inom retorik i västvärlden. Cicero var en flitig författare och utövare av retorik, hans teorier om ett effektivt uttryckssätt samt hans anföranden blev standarder för konstnärliga uttryck. Hans tal och retoriska teori tjänar idag inte bara som modell, utan säger även mycket om det sociala och kulturella klimatet som rådde i Romarriket. Ciceros andra skrifter i filosofi och etik och hans hundratals personliga brev till vänner och till inflytelserika politiska människor utgör den mest omfattande mängd information för studier av individer inom den klassiska retoriken. Under år 56-44f Kr skrev Cicero många av sina mest betydande retoriska verk.Encyklopedia of rhetoric and compostition, sid.102-105 Cicero, Marcus Tillius, Garland Publishing Inc. New York/London 1996 USA Rhetorica är ett samlingsnamn på alla avhandlingar Cicero skrev inom ämnet retorik. Hans tidigaste avhandling, De Inventione (86f. Kr), var ett av de viktigaste verken under medeltiden. En stor del av denna avhandling ägnas åt disposition och retorisk komposition. De Oratore (55f. Kr), är allmänt betraktad som Ciceros största avhandling inom retorik och förblir en av de viktigaste redogörelserna om retorikens plats i samhället. De Oratore har sedan renässansen varit populär både pga. dess retorikinnehåll samt som lärobok inom humanismämnena. Brutus (46f. Kr) är en historiskt värdefull avhandling i Ciceros Rhetorica-samling, då Cicero använder arbetet till att diskutera talares kompetenser genom att nämna framstående romare. Utan detta arbete skulle mycket av vår kunskap inom retorik och talekonst vara betydligt mer begränsad. De Orator (46f. Kr) skrevs efter De Oratore och innehåller bl.a. en fortsatt diskussion om vilka kvaliteter en idealisk talare skall äga samt stora delar av respons mot kritiken han fick av sin samtid gällande De Oratore. Cicero skrev även Topica (44f. Kr) som ofta anses vara en avhandling inom filosofi, men bland orden avslöjar Cicero sina tankar om släktet mellan filosofi och retorik. Det är Cicero, mer än någon annan som har fört vidare traditionerna inom talgenren genus deliberativum, den politiska retoriken. Även idag i det dominerande massmediesamhället förekommer begrepp som fått sin utformning hos greker och romare, och Cicero anses vara en av de viktigaste källorna. Kännetecknande för ett Cicerotal var synonymernas mängd.Cicero – sex tal inför senaten och folket översättning: Bertil Cavallin, Bohusläningens AB Uddevalla 1975 Cicero höll många tal, arga, bittra, förbannade och sanslöst roliga. Om man ska analyserar Ciceros tal får man tänka på att inte bara analysera innehållet utan även framförandet. Många gånger var den övertygande formen som talaren använde sig av viktigare än bevisföringens hållbarhet. Ciceros talekonst byggde på den konstnärliga perioden. Satserna ställdes bredvid varandra, en sats underordnades en annan, leden växte, varje led i en sats balanserades av ett annat; om ett substantiv fick ett bestämningsord fick nästa substantiv också ett, för annars skulle harmonin och balansen inte finnas där; om ett subjekt fick tre mer eller mindre likabetydande predikat borde nästa subjekt också ha tre predikat, för annars skulle meningen halta. Detta är alltså gjort med beräknande konst, just beräknande, för konsten var att dölja sin konst, och i antikens retorskolor lärdes allt detta ut och blev till en vana. Att Cicero var uppskattad bland sina kollegor i senaten för sin talförmåga och att han blev känd som en av ledarna för de konservativa kan ha vissa speciella faktorer. Inom ramen för ett rådgivande organ, är det rimligt att anta att ledarskap och självkänsla är viktiga delar för att kunna påverka beslutsfattandet. I avsaknad av överläggning måste några andra faktorer bli inräknade. En sådan faktor när det gällde Cicero var nog hans retoriska uppfinningsrikedom. Hans tal illustrerade en nivå av kreativitet som överträffade andra talare från samma tidsperiod. I första talet mot Catilina, till exempel, övergav Cicero praxisen och öppnade med en rad känsloladdade frågor i stället för med en lugn inledning, exordium.An introduction to classical rhetoric, essential readings, James D. Williams, John Wiley & Sons Ltd West Sussex UK 2009 s.293 - 297 ”Hur länge ska du missbruka vårt tålamod, Catilina? Hur länge ska ditt vanvett få driva sitt spel bland oss? Hur länge ska din fräckhet ges fria tyglar?” Dessutom var han, mer än någon av hans samtida, en mästare, inte bara för berättande och stasis men även ethos, vilket han använde effektivt på två sätt - att skildra sina kunder i de mest förmånliga termer och förstöra sina motståndares karaktärer och personligheter. En annan faktor kan mycket väl ha varit hans förmåga att framställa sig själv till folket som anhängare till populära värden samtidigt som han arbetade med att upprätthålla status och privilegier för maktfolket. Denna förmåga borde ha haft påtagliga fördelar för aristokratin Hur Cicero utförde sina tal, actio, är det ingen levande människa som vet, men enligt Quintilianus (c.35-95 AD) i Institutio Oratora, närmade sig Cicero juryn "inte med entusiasm av en advokat, utan snarare med ett övertygande vittnesmål från ett vittne". Samtidigt användes ethos mot motståndarna, vilket resulterade i hätska angrepp på karaktär, eller ad hominem-argument. Vad detta betyder i praktiken är att ethos och pathos regelbundet dominerade logos, som ofta var begränsad till frågor i samband med stasis-teorin. Den framgångsrike talaren skulle enkelt dölja sin brist på bevis, logos, med hjälp av ethos och pathos genom att uppröra jurymedlemmar, sätta dem i en emotionell frenesi som kortslöt deras logiska tänkande. Majoriteten av vad vi vet om retorik och vältalighet är baserad på ciceronianska riktlinjer, och om man undersöker Ciceros tal för att få insikt i den retoriska praktiken måste man komma ihåg att han reviderade dem, kanske kraftigt, innan de publicerades. Talen är simuleringar som utan tvekan varierar från de verkliga talen på flera sätt. Trots detta verkar det säkert att i de flesta fall anta att talens globala egenskaper - organisationer och användning av bevis, till exempel - inte förändrades mycket då Cicero skrev ut dem i reviderad form. Av särskilt intresse är ljuset dessa tal kastar på användningen av retoriska bevis. Vare sig man analyserar ett politiskt tal eller ett rättsligt tal, finner man att Aristoteles artificiella bevis - ethos, pathos och logos - tenderade att tolkas i enlighet med Ciceros uppfattning att syftet med den juridiska retoriken var probare, delectare och flectere - att bevisa, att glädja och att övertala..An introduction to classical rhetoric, essential readings, James D. Williams, John Wiley & Sons Ltd West Sussex UK 2009 s. 293 - 297 Verk översatta till svenska * Valda brev, övers. av Gabriel Sjögren, 1954 * Cicero inför Caesar: en episod från år 46 f.Kr. några brev och talet Pro Marcello, med inledning och kommentar av Elmo Lindholm, 1954 * Ur Ciceros tankevärld, urval av Birger Edmar, 1957 * Urval ur Ciceros brevväxling, med inledning och förklaringar utg. av Erik Wistrand, 1958 * Samtliga brev (4 volymer); från latinet till svenska av Gabriel Sjögren, 1963 * Om ålderdom; Om vänskap, orig. texterna med sv. övers. jämte inl. o. anm. av Tore Janson (Cato major sive De senectute, med latinsk och svensk parallelltext), 1968 * Samtal i Tusculum 1-2; svensk tolkning, inledning och kommentarer av Ebbe Linde (Disputationes Tusculanae), 1970 * Samtal i Tusculum : 3-5; svensk tolkning, inledning och kommentarer av Ebbe Linde, 1971 * Tre politiska tal, övers. samt inledning och kommentar av Bertil Cavallin (Kranstalet/ Demosthenes. Femte talet mot Verres; Talet för Marcellus. Peri tou stephanou; Actionis in C. Verrem secundae liber quintus; Pro M. Marcello oratio), 1973 * Sex tal inför senaten och folket: talen mot Catilina, talet för Sextus Roscius från Ameria, talet för Titus Annius Milo; översättning samt inledning och kommentar av Bertil Cavallin, 1975 * Om Talaren, första boken, översatt från latin av Birger Bergh, 2008 Citat *''Litterarum radices amaras, fructus dulces'' - Kunskapens rötter är bittra men dess frukter ljuva. Källor Kategori:Retoriker